


Propriety

by sprocket



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprocket/pseuds/sprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Centauri and a Narn meet at a transport tube. Missing scene from "Soul Mates".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Is Dark Within Me, Illuminate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570310) by [sprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprocket/pseuds/sprocket). 



> A cut scene that, alas, didn't quite fit in the final form of "What is Dark Within Me, Illuminate," when Timov is enroute to medlab.

A Centauri noblewoman did not _sneak_. She did not _scurry_. A proper lady of a noble house and dignified years _employed discretion_.

Lingering at the lift tube, ignored by the Green Sector’s citizens and visitors, did not feel discreet. 

Timov ignored the aliens in turn, torn between hope and dread that Londo’s obsequious little-minded aide would find her before -

\- the lift tubes opened on a _Narn_.

Involuntarily, Timov jerked back. “I will… I will wait for the next one,” she did _not_ stammer, drawing herself stiffly upright.

“Suit yourself,” the Narn woman replied, stepping past her. “I was just getting off.”

* * *


End file.
